Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II
The Silver Dawn}} (Formerly) Highguard (Formerly) House Morgan}} ------ |Row 7 title = Positions |Row 7 info = Duke of Flames Rest Lord of Flames Rest Keep Head of House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand Templar of the Citrine Eagle Chancellor of The Covenant of Lordaeron Member of Round Table of Knights Templar of the Scarlet Consecration (Formerly) Brother of the Remnant of Lordaeron (Formerly) Templar of Order of the Silver Dawn (Formerly) Justicar of the Scarlet Crusade (Retired) ------ |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = |imagewidth = 350|caption = "Better red then dead."|Row 9 title = House Crest|Row 9 info = House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) |Row 10 title = Signature|Row 10 info = }} Travis was born to Lady Aryea Morgan nee House of Sin'Dal and Lord Marcus Morgan, in their family manor just outside of Capital City, in Lordaeron ten years before the first war, however it was not a normal birth, Travis came into this world with his twin sister. Being named after the founder of the house (ironically being the runt of the litter). He is currently the acting head of House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) as his older brother is missing. Over the years he has been a member of many military and civilian orders, all with the goal to restore Lordaeron to it's former glory. Eventually meeting the love of his life Arianiie, he began a family and joined the Citrine Eagle to continue the fight against the threats of Azeroth. Early Life (The following events are dated with the use of the Lotharian Calendar please bare this in mind) Year -7 (Golden Age of Peace) During his childhood, the lands of Lordaeron and it's ally Stormwind were very peaceful, and during such times little was thought of battle and war, despite this, Travis's older brothers wanted nothing more then to grow up and fight evil monsters and save princesses. So they all began training, much to Trav's dismay. However he joined in, watching from a distance as his brothers would brawl in the dirt. Life seemed to go on normally for him during this time, however due to his parents heritage (Mother being a High Elf and his father being a Human) people normally disliked him, weather it be because of the long life span or the "immoral" mating of different races, these events would shape him in years to come. Year 3 (The First War) The portal open and the tide of green savages raged through the once peaceful Eastern Kingdoms. Every able body was called to serve, this included both Trav's father and oldest brother. remaining behind at the age of ten he and his sister both wondered why they couldn't fight and help. Year 9 (The Second War) Not long after the defeat of Stormwind did the threat turn towards Lordaeron, recalling its armies and forming an Alliance against this Horde they would fight back. Marcus Morgan a fully pledged paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand was quickly given permission to train his sons in the way of the light, fearing they may soon need it. However seeing as they may need more then the light to help them Lady Aryea made sure the twins started training the way she was taught to fight, Though done in secret for fear of scrutiny from the public, Travis and his sister quickly became adept in the art of Spellbreaking, an art normally reserved for Pure-blood elves. This skill however was never mastered by Travis.' Year 11 (End of the Second War) With the fighting in the north still great, and the danger of demons lurking in the shadows, Travis gave up all hope for a normal life, instead he excelled in swordplay and tactics. He quickly became a paladin under his father and brothers much to his mother's and sisters dismay, Lana however became a master huntress under her mothers teaching. Year 22 (The Scourge of Loraderon) Dressed in his new silver armor he rode into battle sword and light in hand as they overtook the armies ahead of them, but none expected what was to come about in the future. Days after an argument with his father about his desire for combat, the call to march was ordered, by Arthas Menethil himself. Soon after arriving at Stratholme and hearing what the Prince said, most of the paladins refused to even listen to the idea, however Travis either out of true loyalty to Arthas, or in rebellion against his father, stood his ground with Arthas and entered the city, screams and fire could be seen from the outer gates. Travis wanted to fight more then anything, but what he found inside the walls of Stratholme changed him forever. Resolved to do what must be done, he cut down every man, woman, and child contaminated by the incurable plague. (Effects on the present) To this day Travis can remember ever detail, every face, every scream. However he doesn't regret his choices. Even in his older age, he knows that it had to be done....but it haunts him ever still. Due to his choice to follow his Prince and abandon his oath to follow Uther, the Lightbringer cursed those who betrayed his orders, excommunicating them from the light. This however had little to no effect on those who felt they were doing the right thing, so Travis continued to use the light, however whenever visiting Uther's Tomb, his spirit brings memories and pain to all surviving sackers of Strathome, with no cure in sight except to leave the area. (Battle for Northrend) Now honor bound and headed for a cold death, Travis and the men under Arthas went north, in chase of a dreadlord. There they found nothing but...death, slowly Travis began to see madness come over the once great prince, After meeting with a group of dwarves commanded by a Bronzebeard Dwarf, the company moved to recover a dark blade...though none knew what horrors that blade would cause. Back in Lordaeron the Morgan family was busy fighting all waves of undead from swarming over the land like a giant wave. Lana even saw combat in Southshore. Though with the help of the Silver Hand, Lordaeron seemed to be holding back the undead at the boarders of their lands, the Bulwark held strong, and promise of a weapon to save them came at the hands of Alexandros Mograine, who was on his way to Ironforge. (Returning home) Travis was resting in the camp when news from the King reached them, quickly the men began moving through the forest towards the ships to escape the icy grave. Travis had seen first hand how the icy North had corrupted their Prince, and chose to move ahead of the main force with a small group of men to secure the ships. Leading his small group of Ex-Silver Hand Paladins through a lighter section of the forest, he was able to board a ship and begin the trip home, only to see his fellow brothers in arms stranded on a beach, with the remaining ships on fire, betrayed by their prince. (Path of the Damned) Returning home as quickly as possible, Travis went to Uther and tried to warn him of what had happened to the Prince. Uther, saw the truth in the group of Ex-Paladins and sent word to Sir Gavinrad who was stationed with Marcus Morgan in Andorhal. His orders were to return to the Capital City and protect the King at all cost. However it was too late. The bells of the city chimed with joy...as Frostmourne took its first, and with a single blow the Kingdom of Lordaeron had fallen. Arthas began to hunt down all who stood against him on his quest to revive the Kel'thuzad. With the Kingdom burning and no safe place in sight, the Morgans did what they could for the surviving citizens, Marcus and Tiberius held the roads outside of Capital City until they were eventually overrun. While Lana, Giramar, and Aryea helped refugees at Southshore. But the dark prince was coming, and no amount of elf magic would stop him, staying behind to help her people Lady Aryea went missing during the evacuation of the land. As Travis and his men rode as fast as they could to the Capital, all they found were bones, the undead had completely destroyed the city. They searched the area for survivors, but the undead were meticulous. Eventually Travis found his older brother, and his father, they had held the road to the south for hours...alone. Travis wept for them both and buried them both next to the once great city of Lordaeron. Taking his fathers sword "Oathkeeper" promising to find the rest of the family and keep them safe. Travis then left with the rest of the survivors and met up with the refugees at Southshore, including Lana and Giramar. The three then fled south to safety. Year 23 (Aftermath) Alone...cold...hungry. Once nobles in a great land, now no better then common beggars. Traveling together from one town to the next they made there way south, stopping only because of the endless South Seas and no way to cross...Lana being a master Huntress began working for the local trader in the small ransack town of Booty Bay. Giramar took up a hobby of fishing, while Travis did what he could as a smith, still haunted by the things he saw, and did... Year 25 (Splitting up) Even after months of hiding and running the Morgans were still found, news of the outside world began to make its way down the grapevine as battles taking place, cities flying around, Stormwind being rebuilt..and rebelling...the list went on, and for Travis and Giramar, Booty Bay was enough...but not Lana, she wanted to see the world, and she would get her chance, as a member of a newly formed Scarlet Crusade found his way to them in search of the renowned undead killing family. Much to his dismay both Trav and Giramar declined his offer, but Lana took advantage and decided to leave. After saying goodbye the brothers watched as their sister rode off into the forest on her way to a future...without them. It would be the last time they were all together... The Burning Crusade Year 26 (The Scarlet Crusade) With news of the kidnapping of Stormwind's King Giramar suggested that they move to the capital and see if they could make a new name for themselves. With a heavy heart Trav agreed not wanting to lose another sibling. Quickly becoming engrossed as a merc for hire, Trav was quickly able to rekindle his abilities that had become rusty over the years, it was at this point that a letter from Lana arrived asking from them to come to north and fight the undead. With Giramar fully involved with a woman that he fell smitten with, Trav agreed to travel north, alone and leave Giramar to his troubled ways. Year 27 (Height of the Crusade) With the re-opening of the Dark Portal tensions rise but Travis and his fellow brothers and sisters in the Scarlet Crusade focus on the reclamation of Lordaeron, with their leadership strong and their goals noble, the scarlet clad army marches through the north. During this time, Travis is stationed in several different locations including the Scarlet Enclave, Hearthglen, and finally being stationed in the Scarlet Monastery. Wrath of the Lich King Year 28-29 (Revenge Served Cold) With the forces of the scourge focusing its might on the Crusade, the Enclave fell, the other chapters of the Order became chaotic, however several leaders emerged from the loss of the Enclave, it was here that the Scarlet Onslaught was formed, a pitiful and weak attempt to grab fleeting power in Travis's opinion, he however remained a loyal member of the true Crusade, stationed from Hearthglen. Talk of a united force against the Lich King began to swirl, but any hope of Travis or his fellow Scarlet Crusaders joining was crushed when it was learned that the leader of the united front was none other then the traitor of the Silver Hand, Tirion Fordring. The Crusade, asside from some splinter groups, remained in Lordaeron, and even helped in the assault of Undercity with the Alliance, opening up the chance for a dialogue with them, to this end, Brother Crowley and an attache of men were sent to Stormwind to serve as ambassadors. Travis was one of those who were sent. The Cataclysm ' Year 30-32 (Crusader Morgan) Quickly rising through the order to settle on the interesting position of Justicar of the Scarlet Crusade, a rather lofty title...with his skill in war, and talents with the sword. he quickly became an important figure, until the fall of the Crusade. Becoming a member of a small resolute chapter of crusaders now known as the Scarlet Hammer. During this time, he met his first love, Maryella Delcopper, a strong crusader born and raised in the heart Stormwind, the two soon were married and had a child, but their happiness would not last, a few months before the birth of their son, undead attacked Tyr's Hand, and she was killed in the attack. After a lengthy grieving process, Travis assisted by his sister became every important members of the chapter, until the Battle of Ambermill, Where hundreds of undead attacked, and few survived, Travis awoke in a small house in the middle of Silverpine, alone, his sister and the rest of his order was gone, missing or dead he did not know. Mists of Pandaria Year 32-34 (The Scarlet Consecration) Travis still keeps to the training he received in the Crusade, while he still regrets his actions during the second war, he understands what needed to be done, was done, and continues to live by this practice, although the wish to settle and live in peace still live strong in his mind, and in his actions as he treads on..."For the crusade...for Lordaeron!" Travis is currently under the banner of the Scarlet Consecration, a small chapter that survived the corruption of the larger branches. Lead by Highlord Silvis Ravenloke the order plans its next steps from the captured Scarlet Palisade. With the recent increase of assistance and support the order has become a power in the North against the Truthful, enough to warrant an expedition to Northrend, to combat the main force of the Army of the Truthful. After the reorganization of the Scarlet Consecration Travis went out on his own to fight his own demons... Leaving the branches of the Crusade behind, though he still is in communication with the Greater Order of the Scarlet Crusade. Warlords Year 33-35 (Old Wounds) For months the Order grows in strength, word spreads to Travis about survivors of the battle of Ambermill, his old brothers in arms, Ailardan Grenn, and Alterk Redblade...but times have changed and the friendship they once shared in the Hammer together vanish as Grenn and Redblade lead another Chapter of scarlets, known as the Scarlet Brigade. Unfortunately due to the death of a fellow brother in arms these two Scarlet Crusade orders now find themselves at each-others throats, along with assassins. (Loss of a Brother) It was also during this time that Travis lost contact with his brother Giramar, who had been a member of the Alliance Advanced Vanguard, a few of the first to be sent into the new portal. Legion Year 36 (The Legion Returns) Two years later, Travis returns to the Capital of Stormwind, his old allies and enemies dead and gone, or drastically different then how he remembered them. His time in the north working for the Crusade had taken him out of the normal means of communication, like a man out of time he walked back into familiar streets, filled with new faces. With his home of Flames Rest Keep reclaimed and rebuilt, his work for the Crusade would take a break as the organization rebuilt. This left Travis with a unique chance to have a life away from the Order, even if it was for a short time. During the reclamation of Flames Rest, Travis was introduced to a Knight whom had also served not only Lordaeron but in the crusade for a time, his name was Tristram Clermont. With his home now reclaimed he looked for other ways of returning the northern lands to their proper owners, he used his position as a noble to ally himself with the warriors of the Arathi Highlands under Mathilan Lionblood as they attempt to push back the undead from human lands. This also allowed him to remain close to the his old friend Veratos Tepes. This however didn't last as a low tolerance for former crusaders was avidly present with the warriors of Arathi resulting in him parting ways. (The Remnant of Lordaeron) Having retaken his home of Flames Rest Keep, and the surrounding lands of the valley Travis's vision of a united Lordaeron was once again revitalized. With the Scarlet Crusade in hiding and only some of its smaller chapters still publicly active Travis determined that the best solution to restoring the Kingdom of Lordaeron would be to get inducted into one of the several orders dedicated to doing such. Cardinal Niklos Adamant eventually convinced him to join the Remnant, with a slightly heavy heart Travis placed his scarlet colors in a chest at Flames Rest Keep, promising to return to the crusade should he ever be called. This relationship however didn't last as Travis was still torn between his radical scarlet upbringing and his want and determination for a better future, neither of these were in his sight while in the Remnant, so he respectfully excused himself. Year 37 (The Highguard) After the events within the Remnant, it was clear that the life of a Scarlet Crusader was not compatible with the current standings of Azaroth, therefore Travis officially retired from the Scarlet Crusade. Still fueled by the need to restore his home and defend the future, He moved to regain his rank and title as a member of the Silver Hand and requested a transfer to the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas. ''After being accepted Travis began his fighting on Argus with his allies and sister order The Highguard. While there he met new and old friends, including Arianiie Andros. With her by his side, he fought through the waves of demons that were seemingly un-ending, until finally the Light's Accord called a meeting, to talk about the final assault on the throne of Antorus. The final battle to end the war, was almost there. However, during the 'calm before the storm' period, Travis introduced Arianiie to Flames Rest, her potential new home after the war. It was there that she found Tristram Clermont again, the man that had helped save her during the escape of Lordaeron via Southshore. Hearing the details of his heroic actions that reminded him of his older brother and father, elevated Tristram to Master-at-arms of Flames Rest. This would make him a valued member of the Morgan Household, and give responsibilities as well as privilege. He would also be the third in command of the Duchy just under the Steward. While the Duke was away. This infact happened quite often as Travis served as a member of the Round Table of Knights that help make decisions and choices for the ''Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas, ''though its Chapter Master is Dame Alwynen Dawnwrath. Year 38 (End of the Crusade) With his new and trusted allies, friends, and family, Travis marches side by side with the best of them. The Light's Accord, and its allies make the final push on the Burning Throne with the champions of Azeroth. Lead by Duke Maxen, the assembled allies stormed the defenses of Antorus, fighting back waves of demons and minions of Sargeras. Finally the heroes broke through the legion's lines and opened the way for other champions to push into the heart of the Seat of the Pantheon, and defeat the world soul within. However as the final battle raged, the surviving attackers rested aboard the Vindicaar, and bore witness to the events. Sargeras, in defeat drove his mighty blade into the heart of Azeroth, the heroes from the Light's Accord watched in terror as they watched the home they defended so valiantly be torn asunder, but at the last moment Sargeras was pulled back, leaving only a gushing wound in Silithus. Quickly the weary fighters reform and make their way to the barren wasteland to see how they can help. Travis and Arianiie both injured, stay behind at the temporary camp at Feathermoon Stronghold, and await further orders. After the end of the war, Travis and Ari were finally wed in Suramar, with their friends in attendance, they also made the announcement that their first child was on the way. (The Bleeding Wound) With tensions between the Horde and the Alliance growing, Ranger Lady Dawnsorrow chooses to leave the Highguard in search of her nemesis Tendael Dawnlight what has been presumed dead. Rather then ask others to join her on this quest she goes alone, well aware of what will happen to the Highguard in her absence. At the same time the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas's Chapter-Master Dame Dawnwrath, elects to go on a pilgrimage and retire. Leaving Lysander Reinhart in-charge of the dwindling numbers. With little option but to reform the order to help its numbers in the war to come, the Silver Hand chapter was reformed and is now under the banner of the Order of the Silver Dawn. Asking the current Knights and anyone in the Highguard willing to join, Lysander assembled a loyal group of followers determined to be prepared for the war to come. Travis and his wife Arianiie both accepted positions in the new order and eagerly prepared for the future of the Silver Dawn. (The Calm before the Storm) With the Highguard dismantled, and its members going their own separate ways, Travis dedicated himself to the Silver Dawn, and to his wife. The Legion was gone and it seemed that war itself had come to an end, but in a last act of defiance the dark titan had done more damage then the legion ever could. His blade opened a wound in the planet, allowing for a powerful mineral known as Azurite to surface. Both the Horde and the Alliance notice this new power source and quickly race towards another war. Hesitant to get involved, the Silver Dawn instead sends advisers to the Grand Alliance, but they quickly realize that the fighting has already been escalated. Skirmishes all over the south of Kalimdor have begun to increase in size and frequency. The dawn of a new war...has begun. Meanwhile, in Flames Rest, Arianiie delivers their first child into the world, Conner, unaware of the conflicts of the world. (Blood Maul Conflict: Flames of War) A few weeks after the birth of their son, Arianiie and Travis find themselves on the shoreline of Feralas shoulder to shoulder with the best the Alliance had to offer. The First Regiment lead by Lord Montclair, the Blades of Greymane lead by Berenal Grayblade and even the Lion of Lordaeron himself, Kerdic Lothinil. Together the forces of the Alliance attempted to hold off the Banshee Queens Horde, but were eventually overrun. Forced to retreat many were captured including Travis and Arianiie. Told by their captors they would be treated with respect the two waited in chains for the battle to swing either way. But the Forsaken had other plans, then the main bulk of the horde left to fight the final battle, several lieutenants of the Banshee Queen stayed behind to "accommodate" the prisoners. Torture, and experiments followed for several hours. Eventually the fighting ended and an Alliance rescue team was launched to save them before the victorious horde returned to their base. In the end the prisoners were rescued, thanks to Scorvash Darkvalor and the members of the Silver Dawn, but both would need time to recover from these terrible war crimes. (Fall of Dawn's Vigil) With horde aggression rising the Order of the Silver Dawn assembled their forces at their base of Dawn's Vigil, a small outpost just south west of Tyr's Hand. There the forces of the Silver Dawn withheld a massive surprise attack lead by the same Forsaken who captured both Travis and Arianiie during the battle of Feralas Adriel Townend. Waves of undead crashed against the walls, until finally they broke through, civilians ran for the safety of the ships and tried to escape as best as they could, but there was not enough time for everyone to get out. The champions of the Silver Dawn held their ground and bought them time...or at least that was what they thought. Adriel Townend suddenly and mercilessly deployed his own custom concoction of the forsaken plague of undeath on the escaping civilians before retreating. Unable to make the hard choices the Highlord of the order abandoned the front and the survivors to their own fate. Electing to sail to a safe coastline and eventually make their way to the Morgan's home of Flames Rest, the remaining Silver Dawn left their order's headquarters burning...and their tabards behind, no longer would any of them tolerate loss like this. (A new Chapter: The Citrine Eagle) After the fall of the Silver Dawn, the survivors made their way to Flames Rest, after a few days of recovery, four of the surviving leadership met up with The Citrine Eagle at one of their recently captured bunkers in the Alterac mountains. Having heard what happened Matriarch Blackmoore, welcomed them into the order and thus the four of them, Travis Morgan, Arianiie Morgan, Scorvash Darkvalor and Nina Darkvalor, all began a new chapter in their lives, as Eagles. (Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict: Flames of War) In the following weeks after joining the Citrine Eagle, Ari and Trav found their place in the order, eventually having their knighthoods recognized by the Eagle's Silver Hand Chapter. This could not come soon enough as the growing conflict between the Horde and Alliance reached violent odds, when a seemingly unarmed Tauren Ambassador was killed after failing to adhere to the faction lines. This sparked a pseudo conflict that called in members from all over the Alliance and Horde territories, to fight in the forests of Ashenvale. Many on both sides saw this battle as meaningless and a waste a young lives, but the Horde had an alternate agenda, testing the defenses of the Alliance and the forest itself. (Signing of the Covenant of Lordaeron Charter) With the battle in Ashenvale concluded. The people of Lordaeron stir, many see the coming conflict as a chance to once again reclaim their home. A meeting is set up and hosted by the Argent garrison at Hearthglen, however the meeting was soon met with biased opinions and a lack of professionalism, resulting in the delegation of assembled Lordaeronians, noble and commoner, to ride for the nearest Alliance held lands. At the small outpost of Chillwind, the people of Lordaeron met, and with the assistance of the Alliance ambassador, signed the charter of the Covenant into being. The signators, all pledging themselves to the rightful heir to Lordaeron under the banner of the Alliance. (Burning of Teldrassil: War of the Thorns) With the Citrine Eagles solidifying their alliance with the Stormpike's of Alterac, before marching on Silithus. The Horde turned towards the World Tree, Teldrassil, home of the Kaldorei. Word quickly spread and like minded warriors of the Alliance answered the call, Lead by Kerdic Lothinil a small taskforce of skilled paladins, priests and other experts landed on the beaches of Darkshore. Among those present, were Travis and Arianiie Morgan, Silvwin Andervell, and several other members from various orders. During the first few hours of the battle, it seemed that the Alliance and the few Darnassian defenders would be able to hold off the seemingly limitless Horde forces until reinforcements arrived. This was later confirmed as the Night Elven fleet returned from Silithus to reinforce the beleaguered defense. Night fell and everything was quite back at the forward operating base of Lor'danel, there the taskforce urged it's members to send word to their various orders to send immediate help. Word had already reached the High King of the Alliance who was preparing the various regiments of the Eastern Kingdom to assist. As the fighting continued in the distance, word spread through the camp of the Horde plot to claim the tree and those inside of it as hostages...a plan that would split the Alliance and bleed them dry. It was a somber idea for all that heard it. Darkness fell on those that day. Moral fell as they awaited the morning light. Then a cry was heard, from the north, and from the Overlord himself. The words 'for the horde' echoed through the forests as the defenders realized they were surrounded. Calls rang out for troops to move and the Taskforce was quickly split, Travis and the others heavily armored would remain in Lor'danel, while those gifted in healing like his wife Arianiie would retreat to Teldrassil, and assist with the wounded. The battle lasted only the day. As night once more began to fall, the Lor'danel fell with it...the valiant defenders lead by Delaryn Summermoon had been defeated. It was only by the will of the light that Travis and a few of the others from the taskforce, with their backs to the sea, were rescued by a few weary Hippogryphs, seemingly called by the forest to save them. (Tournament of Ages: 2018) WIP Battle for Azeroth Year 38 (Siege of Tirisfal: Flames of War) WIP (Battle for Lordaeron) WIP Positions Relationships Travis has had many relationships in his time on Azeroth, most are not worth mentioning, these are the ones that are. Maryella Delcopper A fighter from birth, this young woman was born in the Heart of Stormwind right before it fell to the Horde, quickly growing up in a world ravaged by war, she became an adept fighter, she was raised by her parents in Lordaeron after they escaped, falling in love with the land she swore as a small child that she would one day grow up to a be a strong knight for the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Years later after the fall, she joined the Scarlet Crusade to keep that promise. There she met Travis, and after a few months of courting, the two quickly married, seeing as the life expectancy of a crusader was less then two years. They were both happy for a time until they both learned that they were going to have a son, overjoyed two celebrated, as did the chapter they were apart of. Then the celebration stopped with the sound of undead marching on the gates of Tyr's Hand. The battle lasted for hours, but eventually a small group of undead made it inside the walls, worried for her husband who was outside fighting, Maryella, rushed out to help, she was met by a necromancers blade to the back. Travis turned to see the group of necromancers attempting to raise the fallen so he quickly ended them and rushed to his wife's side, blood pooled around her as he sat her against the Tyr's Hand fountain. The two shared one last embrace before she past, fueled with the pure fires of revenge, Travis slaughter every enemy he could get his hands on...by the end of the battle his emerald encrusted blades were glowing with heat, so the title of Fel Flame was given to the now grieving husband. Like all crusaders Maryella's body was burned, but instead of her ashes being stored with her fellow fallen crusaders, her and their son's remains were buried in her former home of Stormwind. Silvis Ravenloke The Highlord of the Scarlet Consecration not much is known about this strong-willed woman,she was born in Darrowshire, and survived the events of the fall of Lordaeron. She then joined multiple chapters of the Scarlet Crusade until she started her own. She met Travis in Stormwind, months after his last contact with a fellow Scarlet chapter, seeing his potential and experience she convinced him to join and quickly made him an unofficial adviser. After weeks of working closely together the two began to show romantic feelings towards each other, Travis assisted her in dealing with hard choices for the order, and she served as a reason for Travis to keep going. The two began to open up more and more to each other over then next few months, but due to constant assassination attempts and conflict the two chose to keep their relationship a secret, despite this, after the expedition to Northrend, Travis asked Silvis if she would marry him, she agreed but only after the war was over, as she did not want to risk his life. This however didn't last as differences developed and eventually they separated, with Travis realizing that the relationship and the chapter itself, was doomed to fail. Veratos Tepes Veratos Tepes was one of the first people Travis connected with after joining the Scarlet Hammer, both young and dumb the two fought together and grew fairly close, a few misadventures in adolescence lead them into some embarrassing situations. She was one of the only people Travis deeply cared for after the passing of his wife, but before those feeling could develope into anything serious they were separated. The last time Travis saw her was at the Battle of Ambermill. Travis later found her in Stormwind four years after the battle as he adventured south after reclaiming Flames Rest Keep. Arianiie Andros Ari and Travis met not long after he found himself retired from the life of the Crusade, seeking to continue the fight against demons and other threats he looked to rejoin the Silver Hand. After regaining his rank and title in the order he requested transfer to the ''Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas. ''There he trained and studied until one evening where the order and its sister order, The Highguard, met for a retreat. That was the first time Travis layed eyes on Arianiie, to him she was a quiet woman, but an odd aura about her drew him in for conversation, they talked and suddenly they were alone, the party had ended but they were completely oblivious. Their quick relationship was jump started by their shared trauma, a lack of something to return home to after the fighting was over. They both needed a source of comfort, and they seemed to find it in each other. Though neither wanting to rush anything, especially due to the difference in rank and the current war brewing, the two however have chosen to officially begin the courting process. They grow closer every day while fighting on the scorched lands of Argus, and every night comforting each other by the fire. Its been over a month and the defeat of the legion is inevitable heroes and waves of allies storm the gates of the burning throne. Travis and Arianiie have grow much close in the time spent fighting the enemy, so much so that their teamwork has even earned them the blessing of Ranger Lady Dawnsorrow. The two now committed to each-other fight onward with the promise of a future together. Just days before the final battle of the burning throne, Travis asks Arianiie to marry him after telling him some very happy news, she accepted his proposal and the two begin planning, the only hurtle left to them....the legion of demons, ending the war. With the war over, Ari and Trav were married in Suramar with Sister Dawnlight officiating, soon after Arianiie became pregnant with their first child. Nine months later, the two introduced Conner Morgan into the world, the newest member of the Morgan family. Followed soon after by Horde hostilities pulling the two away from their newborn son. Conner Morgan Conner is the son of Travis and Arianiie Andros. (WIP) Giramar Morgan Giramar and Travis never really got along when they were young, Travis always wanted to be a knight, but Giramar wanted more adventure, and hated all the stuffy rules that went along with knighthood. Thus the two were always at odds leaving Lana and Tiberius to constantly break them up. After the Fall of Lordearon the two had a falling out that resulted in the family splitting up, Lana went with Travis leaving Giramar to his own devices, unlike him however Travis always seemed to regret the split, and continued to keep an eye on his older brother. During the Invasion of the orcs (WoD) Giramar went missing, resulting in several days of mourning on Travis's part for his last brother. Giramar serves as Travis's sense of adventure and urge to do more with his life. Tiberius Morgan Travis always looked up to Tiberius, he was the strongest of the Morgan kids, and the most human...able to fit in with everyone else with ease. Deep down Travis was rather jealous of his brother, having gotten to spend years training with their father and being the first to attain the status of a Knighthood. Tiberius served as a role model for Travis growing up, always serving with a cool head, and thinking things through before acting. When he passed during the fall of Lordaeron, Travis took up his borther's name temporarily to honor him until the war against the Lich King ended. He then returned to the place they were killed and moved their previously buried remains to their home in Flames Rest. Tiberius serves as Travis's moral compass for the days ahead. Lana Morgan Lana and Travis were twins, and from birth these two shared a special bond, even from a young age these two did everything together, she served constantly as the mediator between Giramar and Travis when they got into fights and took quickly to the art of healing. Even in her everyday life she always had a smile, and was happy about the day even while the rain kept them from playing outside. Her demeanor changed however when the Fall of Lordaeron occurred. With her older brother and parents dead, she fell into a depression. Only coming out after she met a strapping young man who served the Scarlet Crusade, offering her and her brothers a position in the fight to retake their home, Travis and Lana jumped at the chance. Giramar however had other plans and left his siblings to their revenge. Years later she participated in the Battle of Ambermill and went missing afterwards, she is currently presumed dead, but no body was found. Lana serves as Travis's hope for the future, a feeling of hope that keeps him warm at night. Description Standing at 6'5 and at a weight of 210 lbs while out of his armor, Travis is large for the average elf, but small for the average human. A complementing mix of both is elven and human heritages is clear, though from a glance, he appears to be just a tall human. His skin tone is a normal shade of tan-ish white, set with freckled marks. His hair is a mix of brown and red. (Hair):This hair is a mix of red and brown, though in the direct light he is clearly a soulless ginger. (Face): This left eye is a green color, and his right is covered by a red eye-patch. a scar is located on his right cheek, and can be alluded that this was the wound that took his eye another scar is lower on his right side located on his jawbone. Otherwise it is a very soft and young face, that has no markings or blemishes other then the occasional freckle. (Body): Muscled and toned Travis is built like a freight train, a little larger then normal elves and a little less stocky then an average human gives him the best of both worlds. His body is covered in scars and markings, the most notable are the whip marks on his back and the scarlet crusade brand on his right arm. (Ears): His ears due to being a half elf are indeed pointed, though their length is not the same as a normal Quel'dorei. Sitting at just five inches long his ears are easily hidden by his now long hair. This helps him to avoid discrimination due to his mixed and sometimes envied blood. Personality Due to Travis's mixed blood and his history as a scarlet, he is very impulsive, quick to anger and slow to trust people, but he is a master of words and manipulation, able to turn arguments or fit in with people he just met. Emotionally Travis is pretty inexperienced when it comes to things other then fighting. Having pretty much been raised as a scarlet he has a unique form of discipline that normally involves violence. He owns up to his mistakes and hates those who use the systems. A traditionalist knight trapped in a progressive time, with no real enemy. His personality has recently changed however, seeing the joy of his men's face after taking back Flames Rest, he became dedicated with the restoration of Lordaeron wholeheartedly, even leading him to leaving his home in the Scarlet Crusade. Possessions These are the important items on his person, not a full list of all his items. 'Oathkeeper, The Flames Judgement' A magical rune-blade wielded by Travis D. Morgan I the founder of House Morgan (Tirisfal Glades) and handed down to his son Marcus Morgan. Marcus had used the sword until his death on the road south of Capital City, it was taken from his body by '''Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II' who now carries it at all times. The sword is a ‘longsword’ able to be wielded with one, or two hands, it is extremely light due to the metal used to craft it. A full tang with a comfortable leather grip makes this blade as sturdy as they come. Truesilver adorns the handle, on the blade itself rests two lines of light infused crystals that allow the wielder to manifest holy energies from the blade. Also along the blade are two runes, one with they symbol for fire, and the other used for kinetic buildup. The majority of the blade itself is made with a special mix of truesilver, and titansteel, both are the highest quality on Azeroth. This sword is the older brother of the recently created sword “Lion Tamer” that was made for Arianiie Morgan, after her knighting. This special blend of metalworking and crafting is only known to the Morgan family, resulting in metal that has yet to find a match with conventional metals. Shield of the Nemesor This titan steel shield was used for years by Naevius Bellorum of the Scarlet Hammer, but before the events that lead to the fall of the order, Travis acquired it and uses it in memory of the good old times. House Morgan Signet Ring Bearing the crest of the house this ring serves as a reminder of his past and as the symbol as the head of the house. Travis's Armor Travis’s Armor was made in the forges of Flames Rest, with a mix of Elven and the secret Morgan style. This makes the mostly Titansteel set of armor unmatched in the field of battle. However unlike traditional sets that would only be usable by supermen, due to their weight, Travis figured out how to lessen the burden on the user by cutting back in some key areas, that are unknown to anyone not wearing the armor. Set with truesilver and gold for decoration, this beautiful set of armor is as easy on the eyes as it is strong. To maximize the magical capabilities, magical blue stones are set into several key parts of the armor including the helmet, this allows the user to infuse their innate mana using abilities (Any, including the light) into the armor, to either store up or to use in battle. Sketchbook A small leather-backed book normally hangs from Travis's belt, it contains all of the sketch drawings of his free time and is a rather in-depth look into what he was thinking during that point in time, he has had this book since childhood, though it never seems to run out of pages. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:The Scarlet Hammer Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Spell Breakers Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:House Morgan Category:Lordaeronian Category:The Highguard